


Out In The Open

by wallflow3r



Series: Behind These Walls [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bethyl feels, Bethyl romance, Blow Jobs, Brickyl smut, Cause that's what he's best at, Conversations, Daddy Grimes, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Horny Rick, It's basically a Bethyl fic Rick just lends some wood and brotherly advice, Jealous Daryl, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, POV Daryl Dixon, Premature Ejaculation, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallflow3r/pseuds/wallflow3r
Summary: When Daryl sees Rick touch Beth in a way that isn't exactly fatherly, it forces him to confront how he really feels about her and admit what he really wants from their relationship. But not before things get a little messy first.A Brickyl sequel/AU to 'Just Between Us'.





	Out In The Open

**Author's Note:**

> I'm calling this a sequel/AU because I know not everyone is here for Brickyl. BUT, with that being said, this follows on from Just Between Us and is very much still a Bethyl romance. The feels are Bethyl but the smut is Brickyl. Rick is not trying to come between them at all, as you will see, things just kind of _happen_. The dynamic is kind of complicated and it was a fun challenge to explore a less than perfect scenario for Beth and Daryl.
> 
> A huge thank you to SquishyCool for betaing <3 Have you guys read [Picking @ Scabs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597927/chapters/41481836) yet?? It just keeps getting better!
> 
> What was I saying? OH yeah, on with the smut!!!

Daryl sits across from Rick drinking what passes for coffee these days as Rick gives Judith her morning bottle. She’s halfway through and burping up a storm of spit up that Rick can’t see over his shoulder when Beth appears, practically skipping her way down the steps to their cell block. Daryl tries not to stare. He tries really hard in fact, but he doesn’t stand a fucking chance. She’s wearing a little yellow tank top with spaghetti straps that makes it  _ very clear _ that she isn’t wearing a bra. A fact that is clear enough already by the way her pointed nipples are pressing hard against the thin fabric. When his eyes finally make their way up to her face she gives him a teasing smirk. Feeling his cheeks grow hot, he drops his gaze to the cup clutched tightly in his hand.  _ Not a fucking chance. _

Rick stands to pass Judith over and Daryl finds himself sneaking a look up through his hair at the glowing smile Beth gives Lil Asskicker. That’s when his face twists into a frown as he catches Rick putting a hand on Beth’s waist a little higher than is  _ fatherly _ . His head snaps up, eyes zeroing in on Rick’s rising hand as his thumb clearly grazes her breast towards the nipple and he leans in to whisper something in her ear. Beth’s eyes flare ever so slightly as she adjusts Judith on her hip. Then Rick turns and gives Daryl a nod, which he barely manages to answer with a curt dip of his chin, before making his way out of the cell block.

Turning her attention to Daryl, Beth starts to smile when she sees the furious look on his face and freezes.

“What’s wrong?” She asks as her brows knit together.

_ “ _ What was that about?” He grunts as he pushes up from the table.

“What?” Beth asks, tilting her head up at him as he circles the table and comes to loom over her.

Daryl’s jaw tightens as he searches the big blue eyes staring up at him in confusion.

“Are you fuckin’ Rick?” He hisses, his face twisting with anger that’s only just concealing the fear seething beneath.

Beth’s eyes widen back at him.

“ _ Daryl.” _

“Are you?” He presses, feeling his gut lurch as hurt flashes across her face. He needs to know.

Beth sighs, mouth pulling into a thin line.

“No, I’m not,” She answers quietly.

Daryl feels relief wash over him like a hot shower, and then she continues.

“But I did,” She admits with a sigh, “Before you.”

Beth stares up at him, her persistent gaze begging for a response until he has to look away, unsure what he can possibly say to that.

 

In the end, he doesn’t say anything. Just grunts and practically storms out of the cell block as Beth calls after him.

He spends the morning on the fence taking his anger out on the walkers that have built up over night. But no matter how many skulls he shatters the sick feeling in his stomach just continues to grow.

It’s not like he thought she was a virgin when they got together; he knew she’d been with other guys. He’d met Jimmy, and known Zach when they were together. But Rick is different. Rick isn’t some kid she fumbled around with while discovering what felt good. Rick isn’t  _ dead _ either. He is very much alive, and a much better prospect for her than Daryl is even on his best day. Rick is  _ decent, _ the kind of man her daddy would pick for her, and she’s already practically raising his daughter. They’re a goddamn ready-made family. What could he possibly give her that Rick couldn’t?

_ Fuck all, that’s what.  _ He thinks as he drives the pipe he’s wielding through a walker’s skull with enough force to spear the walker behind it.

He doesn’t make his way into the prison building for lunch. Instead, he heads straight out to check the snares, grateful for the fresh air and lack of walls as his mind continues to ruminate on the knowledge that  _ Beth fucked Rick. _

_ Fucked. _ Past tense. Not fucking, that’s what she said, and he doesn’t think she’d lie to him. So, why isn’t she still fucking him then? Why would she have stopped?

He doesn’t see why she’d have sought him out if she could be fucking Rick instead. For every reason under the sun he’d be the safer bet; the better choice. Unless it wasn’t  _ her _ choice.

Is it possible that Rick was the one who stopped fucking her? The thought is jarring and Daryl nearly walks into the snare he’s looking for. Why the hell would he do that? There’s no way he wouldn’t be interested. Beth is kind and smart and a goddamn  _ demon _ in the sack. Why would Rick be anything less than grateful that she wanted to fuck him? The more Daryl thinks about it, the more his head starts to hurt.

When he gets back to the prison, he heads straight up to the watchtower; to have time alone to think, or maybe to  _ not _ think.

Walking out onto the veranda that’s facing away from the prison so no one will see him, he chain-smokes until he runs out of cigarettes. The rush of nicotine makes him a feel a little dizzy which he likes. What he wouldn’t do for a bottle of whiskey right now. He even starts to consider going out and looking for some when he hears the door open inside. Half turning his head, he sees Beth’s blonde hair crossing the room towards him and straightens his gaze, tightening his grip on the railing and wishing he hadn’t smoked all his cigarettes.

“Here you are,” Beth says, coming to lean against the railing beside him.

“Here I am,” He murmurs, glancing at her and then continuing to stare straight ahead while not seeing anything at all.

He feels Beth’s frown on the side of his face; hears her little sigh of disappointment.

“Come inside,” She says after a moment.

There’s a beat. Daryl glares at the fence.

“Please, Daryl,” Beth adds, and Daryl can’t help dragging his eyes over to her face.

There’s a pang in his chest when he finds her ocean blue eyes clouded over with worry.

“Why?” He huffs, unable to shake the anger that’s been building all day.

“’Cause I wanna fuck your brains out,” She says, crossing her arms. The motion presses her breasts distractingly up and against the thin fabric of her vest.

Daryl’s breath catches in his chest as he stares back at her in a daze. His dick twitches at the thought of her doing exactly that. Of her riding him until he comes apart beneath her. Of her  _ wanting _ to.

Then he thinks of her doing that for Rick not so long ago and he scowls. The thought of her coming all over Rick's cock instead of his makes his jaw tighten until it aches.

“Why, is Rick busy?” He scoffs without humour, narrowing his eyes into icy slits.

A flash of pain crosses Beth’s face and Daryl has to look away, guilt making his stomach roll over.  _ Why did he have to say that? Why is he taking this out on her? _

“I’m not interested in what Rick’s doing,” Beth says, firmly enough to make Daryl’s gaze drift back up to her face.

“No?” He asks, all the anger gone from his voice as his blue eyes connect with hers. He hopes it comes out as a simple question and not a desperate plea, but he is beyond desperate for that to be true and he knows it’s written all over his face.

“Not one bit,” She says, looking back at him intently as she shakes her head slowly.

Daryl’s mouth pulls to the side and he turns his body towards her, relief pouring through his tense muscles at the conviction in her calm blue gaze. She smiles, feeling his icy efforts to keep her away starting to thaw.

“You need convincin’ that it’s you I’m interested in?” She asks, tilting her head to the side, the corner or her mouth sliding up in the hint of a smile that makes Daryl’s mouth twitch back at her.

“I might,” He rumbles, reaching out and curling his arm around her waist, pulling her flush against his chest.

Beth grins and pushes up on her toes to cover his mouth with hers. He moans softly as her hands come up to frame his face and she moves her lips against his, sliding her tongue across the seam. His lips fall open and she licks inside, filling his mouth with the taste of her fiery intent.

When she suddenly pulls back he’s gasping for breath, his head spinning from the blood she’s sent coursing around his body and the air she’s stolen from his lungs.

“ _ Get inside,”  _ She whispers against his parted lips.

This time he does as he’s told, backing his way through the doorway and pulling her with him, keeping his arms wrapped around her waist. She’s pressed against his chest so tightly that when he reaches the arm of the couch he stumbles backwards and over the side.

Beth giggles as she falls with him, landing on his chest with her thighs coming down to straddle his hips. The welcome friction on Daryl’s half-hard cock makes him groan deeply and he reaches up to grab her by the hips, keeping their bodies pressed together as he shuffles up the couch.

Beth’s hands come between them to tug at his belt while his fingers find the hem of her tank. She’s giggling as he tries to yank the top over her head and it gets stuck on her arms as she fumbles with the button on his jeans. She lets go, pulling the top up and over her head as Daryl shoves his jeans down to his knees. His cock springs forward at the same moment that her tits jiggle free above him. She leans down to kiss him while unfastening her own belt, manoeuvring awkwardly above him to kick off her jeans as he grabs her by the back of the neck and deepens the kiss.

Scooting further up the couch, he rests his head on the arm as Beth pushes up on her knees. He strokes his hands up her thighs where they’re braced on either side of his own, coming to rest under the curve of her ass, his fingers nudging towards her centre. She flashes him a wicked smile as she turns back from where she was digging a condom out of her discarded jeans. He watches her tear it open and gasps when she suddenly wraps her hand around his straining cock. As she slides the condom down his length with her closed fist, her eyes burn into his through her lashes and his cock jumps in her palm. Grabbing her ass, he yanks her forward to hover over his straining hard on.

“Someone’s eager,” Beth laughs softly as she arches her hips and lines him up with her entrance.

“Want you,” He groans, and her eyes pulse at the hint of desperation in his voice.

“You  _ have _ me,” She says as she pushes down and buries his cock inside her.

They moan in unison, his cock dragging along her tight walls as they part around him and he drives towards her centre.

She curves her spine, burying him as deep as possible, and his fingers tighten on her ass, pulling her cheeks apart as he thrusts up into her. Once they’re locked together, as close as physically possible with their chests heaving together, Daryl feels all the anger and anxiety he’d been carrying around all day pour out of him.

“ _ Fuck,  _ Beth,” He moans as she starts to move, bouncing up and down on his cock as he clutches her ass and fucks up into her.

“ _ Rick _ ,” Beth gasps.

Daryl freezes and scowls up at her before turning his head to follow the direction of her startled gaze.

That's when he sees Rick stood in the doorway, all hot blue eyes, clenched jaw and dick straining in his pants.

Daryl tries to push up but Beth pushes him back down with her hand on his chest. His eyes flare up at her wildly as she doesn't stop, just grinds down in a slow circle that makes Daryl shudder and groan. He doesn't miss the way Rick adjusts his jeans at that, pulling the door closed behind him with a soft click.

“If you're lookin’ for me to sort that out I'm a little busy,” Beth says cooly, eyeing the hard on threatening to break Rick’s zipper as she rocks her hips and drives another shuddering groan from Daryl's chest.

Rick works his jaw as he drops his gaze to Daryl and their eyes catch.

“Daryl's mouth ain't,” He drawls, eyes like hot flints as they sear into Daryl’s.

Feeling Beth’s startled gaze land on him, Daryl’s cheeks grow hot.

It only happened once. Out on the road, when Rick was so tense he was even biting Carl's head off. Daryl had dragged him into the woods, pushed him up against a tree and sucked him off. Rick had groaned so loudly Daryl thought he'd attract walkers. But he hadn't lasted long enough for that, quickly emptying himself down Daryl's throat with a whimper. When Daryl had looked up at him as he tucked his spent cock back into his jeans the manic look in his eyes had lessened, but not subsided completely. They'd found the prison soon after that.

At some point Rick must have crossed the room because the next thing Daryl knows, Rick’s hand is cupping his jaw and gently turning his head to the side. He comes face to face with the erection straining against the front of Rick's jeans before his eyes fly up to his brother’s face. Rick’s fingers curl around Daryl’s jaw, thumb dragging across his cheekbone as his hot blue eyes bore into Daryl's with enough raw need to send heat burning down his neck.

Rick takes Daryl’s reddening face as encouragement and uses his other hand to tug his belt open and pull down his zipper. Without any underwear, his cock springs free to bob in front of Daryl's face, so close he can smell the pre cum oozing at the tip.

Beth drifts forward as though drawn by the sight in front of her, dragging her tight pussy up Daryl's cock in the process and causing him to breathe out in a gush. Rick hums as hot breath streams across his cock, hand tightening on Daryl's jaw and hips jerking forward, pressing his cockhead against Daryl's closed mouth.

The look of excitement in Beth's eyes has Daryl parting his lips and allowing Rick to slide his cock between them.

"Yes, yes," Rick pants as Daryl closes his mouth around Rick's throbbing shaft.

Daryl watches Rick's eyelids flutter, sliding his hand to tangle in the hair at the back of Daryl's neck and hold him gently but firmly in place.

Hollowing his cheeks around Rick's cock, Daryl sucks him deeper into his mouth until his cockhead nudges the back of Daryl's throat and Rick moans, fisting the hand in Daryl's hair.

“That's good, that's so fuckin' good,” Rick murmurs thickly between ragged breaths.

Daryl feels Beth's pussy flutter around his cock and he swings his gaze up to meet hers, eyes pricking with tears from the pressure on his throat.

The eyes staring back at him are blown wide with lust above flushed cheeks and parted lips. Blinking owlishly down at him, Beth slowly rocks back and forth; lips, eyelids and wet cunt all fluttering with each shudder of her hips.

As Beth finds a rhythm, Daryl groans around Rick's cock and starts to bob his head along with her. His ears are filled with Beth and Rick moaning in a symphony of desire, the sounds of their arousal blending together and pooling hot at the base of Daryl's spine.

Keeping one hand balled in Daryl's hair, Rick reaches over and palms Beth's tit with his other hand. He catches her nipple between his thumb and forefinger and pinches until she delivers a sharp cry. Her walls constrict tightly around Daryl's cock and he comes suddenly with a broken moan. The sound is absorbed by Rick's shaft and Daryl’s world turns to black as his head falls back and he empties himself inside Beth’s tight cunt.

The sound of Beth’s surprised gasp slaps Daryl back into consciousness. His eyes fly open and Beth’s face slides into focus above him. He registers the look of confusion in her eyes and then he’s violently yanking his head back off Rick's cock.

" _ Shit _ , Beth, m'sorry," He croaks, rubbing his thumbs across her jutting hip bones.

Beth stills above him. Blinking slowly, she tilts her head and gives him a sympathetic look that only serves to make his chest ache beneath her flattened palms.

Rick doesn't miss a beat.

"I'll finish you off, sweetheart," He says huskily as he shoves his jeans down his thighs and climbs the couch to kneel behind her.

Grabbing her by the hips he pulls her up and off Daryl's cock so suddenly her hands scrabble for purchase on Daryl’s biceps. Daryl frowns as he watches Rick position Beth with ease, his rough hands sliding down to grasp her thighs as she automatically spreads them further apart.

Beth’s gasp fills the room as Rick doesn't waste any time in lining himself up and thrusting inside her where she’s braced on all fours over Daryl's body.

The way she responds to his touch makes it clear they've done this before, as if Daryl didn't already know.

Her body parts for Rick, welcoming him inside, and the pleasure that ripples through her muscles is undeniable, making Daryl's gut clench with white hot jealousy.

A litany of moans fill the air as Rick begins roughly fucking into Beth’s cunt, driving inside her where she’s still wet and pulsing from the memory of Daryl’s cock.

Daryl finds he can’t look away even as the sight in front of him causes all the anger from earlier to come flooding back. When Beth’s eyes slam shut on a particularly hard thrust, Daryl’s jaw tightens until his teeth ache.

Rick’s not wearing a rubber, and the thought of him spilling his seed inside Beth and her growing round with his child as a result fills Daryl with crippling anxiety.

Because then she really would be Rick's. Daryl would have no choice but to step aside and watch them be together, even if every moment felt like he was being stabbed in the chest. Even if every moment felt as bad as this one.

Rick slides his hands up Beth's body to squeeze her breasts roughly in his palms. The satisfied groan that vibrates from his chest leaves Daryl under no illusions that he's been waiting to do that all day. Beth bites down a moan as Rick slams up into her, his hands drifting down to hold her tightly by the hips. He moves her how he wants, fucking her like an animal, rutting his parts against hers as he chases his release, all harsh grunts and skin slapping on skin. Anger flares in Daryl’s gut because Rick doesn’t know the treasure that he has beneath his palms, doesn’t see that he should be worshipping every inch of her body and feeling endlessly grateful for the  _ privilege _ of being able to do so.

_ Fuck it.  _ If Rick won’t, Daryl will.  

Surging up, Daryl takes Beth's nipple in his mouth, pink and angry from where Rick pinched it, and salves it with his tongue. Beth lets out a soft moan and one of her hands comes up to cup his face. He leans into her touch as he sucks gently on her nipple, running his tongue in feather light strokes across the hard point and moaning against Beth's skin when her other hand comes up to grip his shoulder. He takes all of her slight weight as Rick slams into her and she rocks between them.

Beth’s body suddenly jerks against him and a hard slap that sounds unmistakably like Rick’s hand hitting Beth’s ass shudders down Daryl’s spine. He can’t help growling around the pointed nub in his mouth. When Beth moans from the vibrations, Rick does it again; harder,  _ louder. _ Daryl feels her fingernails dig crescent moods into his shoulder and mouths at her chest soothingly in response, pressing open mouthed kisses to her hot skin.

Rick’s hand comes up to wrap around Beth’s ponytail and pull it hard until her back arches and she keens loudly. The deep groan that pours out of his mouth tells Daryl that her pussy just squeezed his cock satisfyingly hard in response.

Daryl glares at Rick. He doesn't like how rough he's being with her. Or the fact that he’s fucking her  _ at all _ . Or the fact that  _ she's letting him _ . But most of all, he doesn't like that she looks like she's enjoying it. Beth doesn't seem to mind how rough he's being. She doesn't seem to mind it at all. Her nipples are tight little points of arousal and her eyelids have fallen to half-mast. Her breathing is coming in shallow pants that are interrupted by Rick's brutal thrusts as they knock the breath right out of her.

Daryl mouths his way across her chest, drawing her other breast into his mouth and tonguing gently at her nipple until she moans softly above him.

" _ Daryl _ ," She gasps and he pulls back just enough to look at her. When their eyes connect, hers burn into his, flickering on the edge of her release. She’s so close that Daryl’s spent cock twitches at the thought of her soft folds pulsing in ecstasy.

Rick lets out a stuttering groan and Daryl can imagine the way that Beth's pussy is fluttering around his cock as he pistons in and out of her with increasing speed, sending them both hurtling towards the edge. It stings Daryl knowing that Rick is going to be the one to get her there and not him.   

With that thought flaring hot in his gut, Daryl's mouth finds the side of her throat and he sucks hard, hard enough to burst the blood vessels under her pale skin. He wants to mark her, to claim her as his for everyone to see. To tell everyone that looks at her that she’s  _ his  _ and only he gets to make her come. Beth's fingernails sink into the thick corded muscle of his shoulder and he hopes they leave marks too, showing the world that if he's anything at all he is  _ hers _ . It’s just a fantasy, he knows that, but for a moment it feels real; her skin between his teeth and her nails dragging down his as they mark their territory. Until he opens his eyes.

Over Beth's shoulder he can see Rick watching him curiously through dark, half lidded eyes.

Glaring back furiously, Daryl bites down on the tender skin in his mouth.

Rick’s eyes slam shut, his face twisting in sweet agony as Beth’s pussy tightens around his cock and she lets out a low moan that sends hot rivulets of pleasure trickling down Daryl’s spine. Beth gasps as Rick’s hand tightens in her hair and her entire body goes ramrod straight before a shudder rolls through her.

"Jesus  _ fuck _ ," Rick grunts.

He keeps fucking into her until her throaty moans turn into broken whines of over-stimulation and his thrusts falter on a low groan. His hands fall to clutch her hips in a bruising grip as he desperately yanks his cock out of her just in time.

Daryl stares as reams of white cum pour from Rick's swollen cock across Beth's back.

" _ Daryl _ ," Beth moans brokenly, holding his gaze as her orgasm rattles through her. He pushes up and kisses her fiercely, moving his lips desperately against hers as she sobs into his mouth.

Beth's arms wrap around his neck and tighten as she collapses on top of him, body slack and trembling with the aftershocks of her orgasm. Daryl nuzzles her shoulder and holds her against his chest, watching as Rick tucks his spent cock back into his jeans and steps off the couch.

When Rick lifts his head and their eyes catch, Rick holds his gaze for a moment, eyes rippling with something like  _ regret _ . His eyes flick down to the mess of come across Beth’s back, and his jaw tightens before returning to Daryl and giving him a curt nod. Then he’s striding across the room towards the door. Beth doesn't look up, just nuzzles deeper into Daryl's neck as the door creaks then clicks and they are alone again.

Reaching underneath himself awkwardly, Daryl pulls the red rag from his pocket and gently wipes away the come that's marking Beth's bare skin.

Her hold on his neck tightens until he can hardly breathe. In the next moment, she’s pulling back and grabbing his face in her hands as her eyes flicker wildly into his for a second before she closes the distance between them and kisses him. There's no heat in it, but a different kind of need that Daryl feels in every fibre of his being.  

He stares up at her dumbly as she slides from the sofa and starts to dress. As he slowly pulls up into a sitting position and pulls the condom from his cock, he has a horrible feeling of déjà vu. Watching Beth dress quickly and silently with her back turned to him reminds Daryl of the times they fucked before she started to stay after, before he was allowed to kiss her and hold her. When she kept him at arm’s length; building walls around herself because she didn’t want to get attached. He can feel those walls pulling up around her now, putting a barrier between them.

When she turns to face him her expression is stony, deliberately not giving anything away.

“I’d better go. It’s nearly time to start dinner,” She says, her voice coming out husky and raw.  _ From moaning, _ Daryl thinks, swallowing thickly.

All he can do is grunt and nod in response. But that apparently is enough for Beth because she quickly turns and leaves.

Daryl stares at the door for a long time, breath coming in uneven pants as spent adrenaline courses through his system and his nerves refuse to settle. Now he  _ really  _ needs a fucking drink.

 

He settles for a cigarette.

Wandering down to the yard, he makes his way to the water tanks overlooking the garden where Carol keeps a packet of smokes stashed behind a loose brick. He helps himself, lighting up and filling his lungs until they ache. He holds the stale smoke in until he starts to feels a little sick and is rewarded with a rush of blood to the head that dulls his thoughts.

He’s halfway through the cigarette when he hears the scuff of boots approaching from behind. He doesn’t need to turn to know who it is. The hesitancy in the steps is unfamiliar, but the gait is easily recognisable.

When he glances to the side, Rick’s head is bowed, fingers dragging across his stubble like he’s wrestling with something.

Daryl looks away before he can catch his gaze and takes another long drag on his cigarette.

Rick comes to stand beside him and Daryl never knew silence could be as loud as the one that surrounds them.  

Finally, Rick speaks.

“It was jus' sex, before you an' her, we were jus' lettin' off steam,” He says, his voice low and tired.

Daryl grunts. He doesn't need reminding, the image of Rick fucking Beth to orgasm is now seared into his memory forever.

“But that's not what you're doin' is it?” Rick continues. It’s not a question.

Daryl takes a hearty drag on the cigarette pinched between his fingers, smoking it down to the filter.

“Not what I wanna be doin’,” He mutters roughly, dropping the cigarette butt and grinding it into the ground with more force than necessary, “But she's been clear from the start that's all she wanted.”

The silence that follows pulls Daryl’s gaze reluctantly upwards.

“I don't think that's all she wants now,” Rick says, looking at Daryl with blistering intensity.

Daryl shrugs, averting his eyes as he brings a hand up to his mouth and begins to worry the quick of his thumbnail.

Rick hesitates, watching Daryl for a moment as though carefully considering the right thing to say, working his jaw as though rolling the words over in his mouth before he speaks again.

“You're allowed to want more, Daryl,” He says softly.

Daryl glances up at him through his hair.

“If you want her - don't let yourself think that you don't deserve her. You do. You both do,” Rick says, his tone is gentle but his gaze is focused.

“Of course I want her,” Daryl growls, this time not breaking eye contact.

Rick looks at him more intently as their eyes lock. It used to be part of his job to be good at reading people, and he still is. The way his calm blue gaze is scanning his face, Daryl knows the former Sheriff is doing exactly that; soaking up every thought and emotion betrayed by his clenched jaw and darting eyes.

“Does she know that?” He asks.

Daryl opens his mouth to retort but then freezes. She fucking  _ should _ . But shit,  _ does she? _

When he doesn't find the words to respond and another silence stretches between them, Rick puts a firm hand on Daryl's shoulder.

Lowering his voice a little, he says very matter of factly, “She’d be lucky to have you, brother.”

Rick’s words are still rattling in Daryl’s chest when a movement in his periphery turns his head.

Beth is approaching, clad in a kitchen apron with her mouth set in a tight line.

“I’ll leave you two alone,” Rick murmurs, giving Daryl’s shoulder a gentle squeeze before walking away.

Daryl watches Beth return the nod he gives her as they cross paths before she comes to stand in front of him.          

When she looks up at him and he looks down at her Daryl feels something stir in his chest.

His eyes catch on the teeth marks that he left of her neck, glowing red against her milk bottle skin. He feels a quickening inside seeing his mark on her for the entire world to see, his brazen attempt to claim her as his in a moment of jealousy.

He wonders if she's seen it; if she'll be mad at him when she does. A primal heat trickles down his spine even as his gut twists. How will she explain it to the others? To her father, her sister? Will she admit she's been seeing someone? He wonders if she'd go so far as to tell them she's been seeing him, or if she would want to hide that part.

"I'm sorry about what happened,” Beth says softly and when she speaks her voice is jarring in his ears, stripped of its usual confidence and trembling at the edges, "I understand if you don't want to do this anymore."

There's a beat as the words sink in and then his head pulls back violently.

"Wait what?" He balks.

She looks down and away, squeezing her eyes together like she's trying not to cry and his stomach drops out through the soles of his feet.

He reaches over and grabs her by the arm, pulling her to him. His other hand comes up to cup her jaw and tilts her face up, forcing her to meet his gaze. Her eyes widen. He never usually touches her out here, where someone could see.

"Girl, there's nothin’ you could do that would stop me wantin' to spend every wakin' moment with you,” He rumbles, flickering blue eyes pouring into hers with all the ferocity of his declaration.

She blinks back at him in shock, " _ Still? _ "

"Fuck, Beth,  _ always _ ," He huffs in exasperation.

"What happened with Rick...." Beth starts, clasping her hands together as her eyebrows knit into a frown.

"What happened with Rick made me jealous as hell," He interrupts, "But you don't belong to me, I ain't got no right to be mad at ya."

She stares back at him, her ocean blue eyes swaying with emotion.

The prison doors open with a bang and Daryl automatically takes a step back, putting some distance between them, as the family start trailing out into the yard.

Beth's eyes are glued to his face when his gaze swings back to hers.

"We could belong to each other," She says, her eyes burning into his.  As her words catch in his chest, Beth steps forward and closes the distance he’s put between them. She pushes up and presses her lips against his, kissing him where anyone can see.

Daryl's mouth falls open on a gasp and his hands twitch at his sides as she wraps hers around his neck. His resolve weakens as she slides them up into his hair and licks her tongue into his mouth. His resolve breaks completely when a needy sound escapes her mouth into his, and then his hands fly up to her waist and hold her against him.

When they part on a gasp she blinks back at him, cheeks flushed and bright blue eyes flickering nervously.

"That's all I want," He murmurs, hands tightening around her waist. The smile Beth gives him makes his chest flutter.   

His eyes drift over her shoulder to where Michonne and Carl stand frozen, staring wide eyed in their direction. Behind them Rick is stood with his hands on his hips and a huge smile on his face. When his eyes meet Daryl’s he nods, his smile growing wider still, and Daryl doesn’t think he’s seen him look that happy in a long time.

He turns his attention back to the girl in front of him and brings a huge hand up to brush the loose hairs away from her face.

“Secrets out,” He rumbles, tongue flicking out to wet his lips as they look into each other’s eyes and the rest of the world fades away.

Beth grins and he swears he can feel her pulse thrumming with excitement where her hands are curled around his neck.

“Does that mean I can kiss you whenever I want?” She asks, mouth twisting to the side.

Daryl hums, then leans forward and kisses the smirk off her face; revelling in how good it feels to be able to do that out in the open.


End file.
